


The Replacement

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [203]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Oliver has named Felicity the new head of Applied Sciences. The only things standing between Felicity and her new role are finding her replacement as Oliver's Executive Assistant and a pesky peanut allergy.





	The Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> I'm trying to do better with more regular updates. I wanted to post this yesterday, but life.
> 
> This installment is 42/203. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> Welcome to any new readers. The more the merrier.

Artwork by ligiapimenta

Felicity laid on her stomach and reached beneath their bed, her arm feeling blindly for her missing purple pump. She held her left shoe in her hand, but the right shoe had gone missing and she couldn’t remember where in their mad dash to get into bed she’d lost it. A memory of Tommy throwing her left shoe over his shoulder when they landed on the bed was vivid, but the right shoe could’ve come off at any time before that.

She rose to her feet in frustration. Felicity really wanted to wear her purple pumps with the dress she was wearing. The dress made her feel confident, something she needed to face the back to back meetings she had scheduled for the day. It also had the added benefit of being wrinkle resistant, which meant she wouldn’t have to change before the Queen Consolidated Scholarship reception. She had plenty of shoes in the closet, but none of them were the right shade for the dress. There was always the option of switching dresses, but she’d applied her makeup for this dress and if she had to start over, she was going to be late. “Tommy,” she shouted as she looked behind the chaise in the corner of the room. If she couldn’t remember, there was a very good chance Tommy would remember. He was kind of a savant at locating hastily shed clothing. Oliver teased it was a necessary skill Tommy had developed to get away from very angry fathers.

When she realized Tommy hadn’t answered, she turned towards the bathroom. Oliver had jumped in the shower after her and then Tommy had wandered into the bathroom when she’d finished her hair and gone to get dressed. Tommy was probably sitting on the sink, brushing his teeth and talking to Oliver about the Rockets and spring training. Once she and Oliver left for the office, Tommy would return to bed for a few more hours of sleep before he started his day.

“Tommy,” she said as she opened the door to the bathroom, “do you know where my other purple shoe is?”

Her boyfriend wasn’t sitting where she expected him, instead, she saw his reflection in the mirror. Oliver had Tommy pressed up against the shower wall as they kissed. She strode to the shower with purpose, knocking firmly on the glass. “Tommy have you seen my purple shoe?”

Tommy’s hand wiped along the glass and he smiled when she came into view. “Forget about the shoe,” he panted. “Come here.”

“I don’t have time. Neither does he. Oliver and I have a meeting with R&D at nine. Have you seen my shoe? I wore them to dinner last night,” she said.

“You looked so sex – e -e – fuck, Ollie,” Tommy’s head fell back as Oliver’s lips sucked against his neck. His hand fisted against the glass and Felicity knew that his brain had gone completely offline.

“Damn it,” Felicity said under her breath, tears filling her eyes. She didn’t have time for any of this. There were only a few months left before she officially took over as the head of Applied Sciences and she was still trying to hire a new executive assistant for Oliver. She was interviewing a series of candidates, the first of which was at eight – which was why she really needed to find her shoe.

Oliver opened the shower door. His lips, red and swollen, parted in a smile. “On top of the fridge.”

“What’s it doing there?” Felicity asked, rushing out of the bathroom. “Nine o’clock, Oliver, don’t be late.”

“I’ll be there,” he shouted back.

Felicity let out a small whoop of triumph when she spotted her shoe on top of the fridge. She didn’t have a clue how it got there. She slipped her feet into her pumps and felt most of the tension from her shoulders dissipate. She made a mental note to push their nine by a half hour. Timeliness was not something Oliver excelled at, and when he was enjoying sex, he was even worse at it. A glance at the stove’s clock told her that there wasn’t any time for coffee or food. She would have to wait until there was a break in their schedules to get something. Felicity couldn’t wait until she had an EA of her own to look after her, but first, she needed to find one to replace her.

Felicity held her hand out to the elegantly dressed woman. She was a good three inches taller than Felicity and even in her heels, Felicity had to tilt her head back to see the woman’s face. Elizabeth Tully appeared to be Oliver’s age, with shiny black hair and flawless skin. She looked like a model in her trim fitted suit and looked more the part of Oliver’s EA than Felicity ever had. Memories of Isabel Rochev floated to mind and Felicity had to force them away. It wouldn’t be fair to hold the woman before her responsible for the actions of the other.

“Nice to meet you,” Felicity said, gesturing towards Oliver’s office. “We’ll be more comfortable in here.”

Elizabeth sat down, her long legs primly crossed at her ankles. She folded her long, manicured fingers in her lap, the nude polish barely visible. “I’m presently employed as the Executive Assistant to the CFO of Kord Industries. Mr. Fredericks is retiring in a month which has given me a chance to look for other opportunities.”

“Mr. Frederick’s replacement is bringing his own assistant?” Felicity asked. It was only after she had started to look for her own replacement did she realize how hard it was to fill high level executive assistant positions. Most of the successful men and women in the field were protected fiercely by their employers and tended to move from one executive to another when the executive retired or left.

Elizabeth’s lips pressed together in a tight line. “Mrs. Mayer only permits Mr. Mayer to have male assistants – for the obvious reasons.”

“Ah,” Felicity said lamely. Poor Mrs. Mayer was naïve to assume that her husband’s fidelity would be guaranteed by removing temptation from his direct line of sight. “Sounds like you dodged a bullet there.”

Elizabeth looked around Oliver’s empty office and conference room. “Is Mr. Queen traveling on business?”

“No, Mr. Queen is in Starling. I start my day at seven. Mr. Queen usually arrives between nine and ten.” At the look of disapproval on Elizabeth’s face she said, “He works late nights and we have offices around the globe. He takes a lot of meetings after dinner.”

“I would like to be blunt, if I may?” Elizabeth said.

“Please.” Felicity put down her tablet. On paper, Elizabeth was the most promising candidate, but, so far, Felicity was certain she would be a terrible match for Oliver. She hoped whatever Elizabeth was about to say would change her mind. Felicity really wanted to find her replacement.

Elizabeth sat up straighter and regarded Felicity with an air of distaste. “I’m not foolish enough to believe everything I read in the papers, but Mr. Queen has a certain reputation, as do you. I am a professional and I behave as such. I expect whomever I work for to be equally professional. I will not be willing to take on any of the additional responsibilities that you have taken on for Mr. Queen.”

Felicity didn’t think for a second that Elizabeth was referring to her role on Team Arrow. “I can assure you, Mr. Queen is a perfect gentleman and always respectful. The worst you’ll have to contend with is his propensity for being late. He needs someone to keep him on schedule. He’s an excellent CEO, and a great boss, he just needs help to keep his calendar on track.”

Elizabeth arched a skeptical brow.

It was too early for Felicity to feel this exhausted. She felt nauseous and slightly dizzy - it had been a mistake to skip breakfast and coffee before having to deal with an interview. Elizabeth had her feeling off-balance and she had no intention of hiring anyone who already had a firm opinion of Oliver before ever meeting him. She was more than ready to leave her role as Oliver’s Executive Assistant, but she wasn’t going to subject him to someone who wouldn’t be a good partner for him. She rose to her feet, “Thank you for coming, Ms. Tully. I wish you luck in finding your next role.”

Felicity escorted Elizabeth to the elevators. The door opened, revealing Oliver and Diggle. Oliver smiled at them as he held the door opened, “Good morning.”

Elizabeth gave Oliver a curt nod with a tight smile.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Felicity let out a heavy sigh and headed back to their office.

“I guess she won’t be my next assistant?” Oliver asked as he hurried to catch up with her.

“No, she won’t,” Felicity said, dropping into her chair.

“Didn’t like the hours?” Oliver asked.

“Didn’t want to sleep with you,” Felicity answered.

Diggle snorted, shook his head, and moved into Oliver’s office.

“You told her that wasn’t part of the job description, right?” Oliver asked seriously.

Felicity felt her temper begin to flare, “No, Oliver. I told her we were looking to add a fourth to our bed.”

Oliver frowned, “Are you angry with me?”

“No.”

Oliver rolled his thumb and forefinger together. “It kind of feels like you’re angry with me.”

“I’m not angry with you,” she said, rising from her seat and stepping around him. Felicity grabbed her tablet and moved to his office.

“I’m not late – I’m early,” Oliver said, following behind her.

Felicity rolled her eyes for Diggle’s benefit. “Have you read the synopsis I sent you yesterday?” she asked, booting up his computer.

“It’s why I came in early,” Oliver said guiltily.

“You have fifty minutes.” She tapped Diggle’s shoulder as she passed him. “Don’t distract him.”

Diggle followed Felicity back into her office and sat down. “Everything all right?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Felicity said, her attention focused on her tablet.

“That woman upset you,” Diggle said.

Felicity sighed and leaned back in her chair. “I was in a bad mood when I got here this morning – she didn’t help. It’s not like I can even blame her. What else is she going to think – what else is anyone going to think? I’m never going to find someone to replace me that will tolerate his nonsense and won’t drive him crazy.”

“Have you thought about hiring a male assistant?” Diggle asked.

“I did – we did. It’s not a good idea.” Oliver, Tommy, and Felicity had spent hours having a heated exchange about his next assistant.

“Why?” Diggle asked curiously.

“If Oliver replaces me with a man it will seem like a confirmation that we’re together and I don’t trust him to have a female assistant.” She fought a smile, “Actually, I wanted Roy to take the job.”

Diggle laughed loudly. Oliver looked up from his monitor. Felicity pointed to the clock on the wall. Oliver sighed, but returned to his reading.

“Did you ask Roy?” Diggle asked.

“No – they’d probably kill one another. It would just be easier if the person who worked for Oliver knew all his secrets. It’s going to be so much work keeping the truth about our personal lives and our night activities from this person.”

“You could tell this person,” Diggle suggested earnestly.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t discussed it. Keeping their relationship a secret from an Executive Assistant would be nearly impossible. The person would be privy to incoming and outgoing calls, visitors, personal appointments, arrivals and departures. It was going to be hard enough to hide Team Arrow activities. Keeping their triad a secret would add stress to their already stressful lives. “Tommy thinks we should have the person sign a personal nondisclosure agreement and then tell her about our personal life.”

“What about?” Diggle mimed shooting an arrow.

Felicity shook her head, “Technically, we’re criminals. The nondisclosure agreement wouldn’t be enforceable.”

“Does he need an assistant?” Diggle asked. A smile broke out on his face as he watched Oliver move his mouse around with a confused look on his face. “Never mind.”

“Do you want the job?” Felicity teased.

The smile fell from Diggle’s face. “I really hope you’re joking.”

“You’re already his full-time babysitter,” Felicity said with a grin. “You could make him fetch your coffee. It’s strangely satisfying.”

Diggle put a stick of gum into his mouth, “I think you know I prefer my role as his black driver.”

Felicity snorted. “Do you ever wonder how the two of us ended up in the middle of all this?”

“All the damn time,” he said with a grin.

“Me too,” she said. “Days like today make me question,” Felicity looked towards Oliver, “if it’s all worth it.”

“I’m usually jumping off a rooftop in a hail of bullets when I ask that question,” Diggle said, sitting on the edge of her desk.

“What do you tell yourself?” she asked, her eyes still on Oliver.

“I haven’t regretted a single day since the three of us started this mission. What we do, it’s important. We help people – people who would otherwise be left behind.” Diggle’s hand landed on her shoulder, “Is this about what we do, or something more personal?”

Felicity looked up into John’s warm, kind brown eyes. “I love them both. I just wish it was easier.”

Diggle smiled sympathetically, “In my experience, easier doesn’t mean better.”

“No, but it is,” she chuckled, “easier.” Felicity shook her head. “Don’t listen to me, I’m just having a bad day.”

“You’re allowed to have a bad day, just don’t let it keep you down. You’ll find a replacement – someone strong enough to keep him in line when you’re not around.”

“I hope you’re right,” Felicity said, rising to her feet.

Felicity’s vision darkened at the edges and the room began to pitch. She lurched trying to keep herself upright but fell into Diggle’s waiting arms. He lowered her back into her chair.

“Are you all right?” John asked. He placed his hand against her forehead. “You’re clammy.”

Felicity breathed through her mouth as she fought a wave of nausea. “I’m okay. I skipped breakfast and coffee this morning.” She smiled at her concerned friend. “I’m just a little light headed.”

“You stay put. I’m going to run out and get you something,” Diggle said. “I’ll be right back.”

Oliver had finished his speech and presenting full college scholarships to five Starling City high school juniors when Felicity broke out in a cold sweat. It had been a long day of meetings and disastrous interviews. She’d skipped lunch to work on a Team Arrow search and over indulged on the passed appetizers while Oliver schmoozed the guests at the reception. Evidently, there was such a thing as too many macaroni and cheese bites.

Fearing the appetizers were about to make a return appearance, she raced to the bathroom. She managed to lock the stall door behind her before she threw up. “Frack,” she said as she flushed the toilet and sank to the floor, her back resting against the partition. She felt light headed, her mouth was dry, and she was struggling to catch her breath. She didn’t have time to get sick. There was way too much to do.

A soft rap on the stall door was followed by, “Are you all right in there? Is there anything I can do?”

“I’m all right,” Felicity panted weakly, “thank you.”

“Is there someone I can get for you – or call?” the kind voice asked.

“No, I have my – frack,” Felicity said as she realized she didn’t have her cell or purse with her. She unlocked the door and it swung open. She recognized the woman from the reception. “Your son won a scholarship – Matthew LeRoy.”

A woman in her early fifties, wearing a stylish red pant suit, and her brown hair in a French twist, smiled before she frowned. She bent over to get a closer look at Felicity. “Are you sure you’re all right? Do you have any allergies?”

“Yes,” Felicity said, checking her arms and noticing the hives erupting on her skin. Her face and throat felt itchy and her chest was tight. All were signs that she was going into anaphylactic shock. “Frack. Peanuts.”

“Do you have your EpiPen”?” the woman asked calmly as she opened her purse.

“In my purse in the reception hall,” Felicity said, trying to remain calm. She tried to stand up, but she was dizzy, and it was getting harder to breathe. “I need Oliver.”

The woman removed an EpiPen from her purse and knelt by Felicity’s side. “My youngest, Emily, is allergic to shellfish. I always have one with me. May I?”

The woman’s hand hesitated on the hem of Felicity’s skirt. Felicity nodded and shifted onto her side so the woman could inject the needle into her thigh. She flinched as she was injected with the epinephrine. “Tommy’s going to kill me,” Felicity mumbled to herself.

“Did you mean Oliver Queen?” The woman asked as she held her cell to her ear. Felicity nodded. “Yes, I’m at Queen Consolidated and there is a woman who had an allergic reaction to peanuts. I’ve given her an EpiPen injection.” The woman walked away and opened the bathroom door. “Yes, she’s conscious. Matt – quick now - go find Oliver Queen and tell him that a woman in a purple dress ate peanuts and needs him right away.” The bathroom door closed, and the woman returned to kneeling by Felicity. “We’re in the ladies’ room on the first floor nearest the reception room – I’m sure someone in security will be able to tell you where we are.” The woman returned to Felicity. “My son is going to get Oliver for you. An ambulance is on its way. How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Felicity wheezed. She was still dizzy, but her chest wasn’t as tight. “Breathing is easier. Thank you.”

“What’s your name?” the woman asked.

“Felicity Smoak,” she answered.

“I’m Jessica LeRoy. You’re going to be just fine,” she said with a kind smile, brushing the hair from Felicity’s face. “They’re going to make you right as rain. Try to slow your breathing – I know it’s hard. Close your eyes and think of something calming.”

Facts. Facts kept Felicity calm. She tried to remember everything about Matthew LeRoy’s scholarship application. Felicity had helped Oliver make the final selections. She’d done extensive research on the top twenty candidates. Matthew was the fourth of five children. He had two older twin brothers, David and Aaron. They were nineteen-year-old sophomores at SCU. David was majoring in chemistry. Aaron was majoring in English. His older sister, Amanda, was eighteen and a first-year at Bay State University. She was planning on majoring in math. His little sister, Emily, was fourteen and a first-year in high school. His parents, Samuel and Jessica LeRoy, high school sweethearts, were married for twelve years before they had the twins. Sam’s spinal column was severed the night of the Siege, trying to help a woman being attacked by one of Slade’s soldiers. The woman got away, thanks to Sam’s sacrifice. Sam had been a fisherman, but when he became paralyzed, he was forced to sell his boat to pay for some of his medical bills. Jessica had quit her job to take care of Sam. Less than three months ago, Sam had died from complications from pneumonia. He’d been fifty-three. The grieving family was now living off social security and Jessica was about to file for bankruptcy because of Sam’s medical bills. The scholarship was going to ensure that Matthew got to go to college. Things were looking more tenuous for David, Aaron, and Amanda.

The bathroom door crashed open. Oliver shouted, “Felicity.”

“I’m okay,” Felicity smiled weakly as Oliver appeared in front of the stall.

Jessica moved back so Oliver could get closer. He lifted Felicity into his arms. “I’ve got you.”

“The ambulance is here,” Jessica relayed her conversation with 911 back to them.

“Please tell them we’ll meet them in the lobby,” Oliver said as he carried Felicity from the bathroom in a run.

“Good luck, Felicity.” Jessica smiled and gave her a small wave.

Felicity lifted her hand from Oliver’s shoulder. “Thank you.” She closed her eyes and rested her head against Oliver’s chest with the certainty that everything would be okay now that she was in his arms.

“We’re suing that caterer,” Oliver said angrily. “Our building is peanut free. All our catering contracts stipulate that there is never to be any nuts in any of the food - never.”

Felicity sighed. Oliver had been calm right up until the moment the doctor declared Felicity was out of danger. He went from reassuring to furious within seconds. “Oliver, it was an accident.”

“An accident that could’ve killed you,” he said, the muscle in his jaw ticking.

“I’m fine,” Felicity said for the thousandth time.

“After I’m done ruining the caterer, we’re going to have a conversation about you not having your purse or cell on you. What if that woman didn’t find you? What if she didn’t have an EpiPen on her?” Oliver said in his Arrow voice.

“Oh, my purse?” Felicity said, ignoring the Arrow’s overbearing lecture. “I left it at the reception. My wallet – both of my phones.”

Oliver let out a slow breath. He ran his hands over his head and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You scared the hell out of me.”

“I know, hon,” she said, her fingers gripping the front of his shirt. “I’m sorry.”

“Are we okay?” he asked, worry etched in the lines on his forehead and around his eyes.

Felicity ran her hands over his arms and ducked her head to catch his eyes. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“You were mad at me all day,” he said quietly.

“I wasn’t mad at you,” Felicity said, “not really.”

“It felt like you were really angry with me.” Oliver sat on the edge of her bed and threaded their fingers together. “You have to tell me when I screw up – you know I’m not good at reading the signs until it’s too late.”

Oliver could tell if a man was carrying a knife in his sock from a mile away, but sometimes he struggled with the everyday emotions of his partners. In fairness to Oliver, she was very good at ignoring her own feelings until they burst out of her with either her loud voice or frustrated tears. Tommy was also good at stuffing his feelings down until they erupted in a fit of temper. It was something they all needed to work on. “I’m worried about the move to Applied Science and I took it out on you.”

Oliver’s worry transformed into confusion. “Do you not want the job in Applied Sciences?”

“Yes, I want the job. I’m really excited about it, but it’s a lot of responsibility and I don’t want to let you or the company down,” Felicity admitted.

“You could never let me down,” Oliver said, caressing her cheek.

Tears filled Felicity’s eyes. “It’s impossible to stay mad at you when you say stuff like that.”

Oliver smiled. “I thought you weren’t mad at me.”

Felicity laughed. “Yeah, well, maybe a little bit. I’m trying really hard to find you a good replacement and you’re not showing any interest.”

Oliver’s head tipped back and he stared at the ceiling. When he returned his gaze to hers, his eyes were moist. “I don’t want you to go. I mean, I do want you to head up Applied Sciences, but I’m scared. What if I can’t do my job without you? I’m a terrible CEO.”

“Hey,” Felicity said, trying to sit up. Oliver helped her by placing a pillow behind her back. She took his hand. “You are not a terrible CEO. You have good instincts when you sit still for more than five minutes.”

“Who’s going to make sure I sit still when you’re gone?” Oliver groaned. “I don’t trust my instincts. I trust yours.”

“I’m not going to another planet, just across town. My instincts are still going to be sleeping in the same bed as your instincts. You’re still going to hear all my opinions,” Felicity promised.

“It won’t be the same,” Oliver said glumly.

“No, it won’t be the same, but it could be better – for both of us.” Felicity yawned. “If we didn’t take risks – if we allowed the fear of change to control us – there wouldn’t be an us.”

Oliver kissed her softly. “That was a persuasive argument.”

“I know,” Felicity said, smoothing her blankets and trying not to smile, “I am a genius.” All the stress of the day seemed to disappear as the sound of Oliver’s laugh filled up her room. Being able to make Oliver laugh and smile never got old. 

Oliver stood up. “I’ll talk to Diggle about asking security to go find your purse.” Felicity shivered. The hospital was cold, and she was crashing from her adrenalin rush. Oliver removed his jacket and laid it over her. He squeezed her leg. “I’ll be right back. Close your eyes, get some sleep.”

Felicity hadn’t realized she’d fallen asleep until Tommy squeezed her hand. Her eyes fluttered open to find her boyfriend smiling down on her. “Hi, babe,” he said before placing a soft kiss to her lips.

“Hi,” she said through a yawn. “Can I go home now?”

“They’re working on your discharge papers,” Tommy said, sitting on the edge of her bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Felicity said, glancing around her treatment room. “What time is it?”

“About eleven,” Tommy said. “You’ve been asleep for over an hour.”

Felicity yawned. “I feel like I could sleep for a month.”

“Well, you’re not going into work tomorrow, so you’ll get to sleep in. You’ll be getting the full nurse Tommy experience. Breakfast in bed. Movies. Pedicures,” Tommy said.

“That sounds wonderful, but I’ve got too much to do at the office tomorrow,” she said, trying to sit up. “The interviews for my replacement did not go well today.”

“Felicity, you almost died,” Tommy said, his voice cracking. “You’re taking tomorrow off.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Felicity said, trying to lighten the mood. Laurel’s death was still too raw with Tommy for him to take her exposure to a peanut in stride. He was going to be extra fussy with her and she’d have to be patient. She cupped his cheek, her thumb rubbing against his smoothly shaven skin. “The doctor said I’m fine. I promise, you’re stuck with me.” Tommy closed his eyes and leaned into her palm. “It’s going to take something a lot more impressive than a peanut to take me away from you,” Felicity teased gently.

Tommy smiled weakly as he held her palm against his face. “So, the interviews didn’t go well.”

She appreciated his attempt to change the conversation. “My first interview was the most qualified, but she believed sleeping with Oliver was part of the job and wanted to be clear she wasn’t going to sleep with him. The second candidate was straight out of central casting for Moira’s worst nightmare of an EA for Oliver – she actually told me she wouldn’t be opposed to taking on unofficial duties for Mr. Queen. The third was afraid of her own shadow. One angry face from Oliver and she’d probably die of fright. The final candidate was terrifying – like don’t turn your back on her or it might be the last thing you ever do.” Felicity groaned. “I really thought one of them was going to be, the one. I’m never going to find any one to replace me. I’ll be running Applied Science and maintaining his calendar forever.”

“Have faith,” Tommy kissed her forehead, “the right someone will show up. Let’s get you dressed so we can get out of here as soon as the doctor gives us the all clear.”

Oliver came in holding a bunch of paperwork and Felicity’s purse. “I’ve got your discharge papers and Diggle found your purse.”

Felicity raised her hands over her head, “Yay.”

“Let’s blow this pop stand, good looking,” Tommy said as he helped her from the bed.

The following Saturday, Felicity pulled up to a small bungalow in Orchid Bay. It was in the part of Orchid Bay sandwiched between the Glades and Pennytown. It was the longtime neighborhood of Starling City’s fishermen. It was one of the rare middle-class neighborhoods that had managed to survive the city’s numerous ups and downs and had been relatively immune from the crime that normally plagued the Glades, Pennytown, and Orchid Bay. Team Arrow didn’t spend a lot of time in this neighborhood, but Tommy and Felicity were well acquainted with it. Their favorite summertime spot was Two Lights. The restaurant was next to a lighthouse with a view of Orchid Bay’s second lighthouse.

The LeRoy’s home and neighborhood reminded Felicity of the New England fishing villages she’d loved exploring when she was at MIT. The cold air tasted of the ocean and she took a deep breath. It had been too long since she’d been out on the water, and she was looking forward to the return of the sailing season. The sound of laughter greeted her as she opened the screen door to knock on a weathered wooden door that had once been a vibrant red. A young man of about twenty opened the door and looked at her expectantly. “My name is Felicity Smoak, I’m looking for Jessica LeRoy.”

He turned his head toward the interior of the house and shouted, “Hey, ma. There’s some lady here looking for you.”

“For heaven’s sake, David,” Jessica said as she wiped her hands on a dish towel, “you don’t need to bellow.” She looked up and spotted her unexpected guest. “Oh, Felicity.”

Felicity held out the cake box she was carrying. “Hi, I wanted to say thank you and bring you this coffee cake. Oliver and Tommy made it for you – it’s caramel apple.”

David took the cake from Felicity’s hands. “Thanks,” he said with a grin before holding it up for his siblings, who had gathered behind him, to see. “Cake.”

“That cake is for me,” Jessica called after her five retreating teens, “you can have some when we’re done.” She gestured for Felicity to come inside and helped her off with her coat. “You look much better than the last time I saw you. How are you feeling?”

“Good as new, thanks to you,” Felicity said as she followed Jessica through the small living room into the kitchen where the kids were slicing the cake.

“Shoo, you vultures,” Jessica said, swinging the dish towel at her children. “Felicity will think I don’t feed you. Show some manners.” The kids reluctantly stepped away from the cake. “Felicity this pack of wild creatures is my children. You know Matthew.” The teen in question waved shyly. “These are my eldest, David and Aaron. Amanda is next and Emily is our youngest. This nice woman is Felicity Smoak. She works at Queen Consolidated.”

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” Felicity said as she shook everyone’s hands. “Your mom saved my life. So did you, Emily. I was very lucky your mom had your EpiPen on her.”

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Emily said. “It’s scary when that happens.”

“It was scary, but your mom was very calm and kept me from being too scared,” Felicity said truthfully. There was a calm to Jessica LeRoy that she found appealing and reassuring.

“Ma, it looks so good,” Matthew said with puppy dog eyes that could rival Oliver and Tommy’s. “It smells even better.”

“Go on, then,” Jessica said with an indulgent smile. The kids didn’t give her a chance to change her mind before they were piling slices onto plates. Turning to Felicity she asked, “Coffee? Tea?”

Felicity saw there was still coffee in the pot on the counter. “I’ll take coffee with milk and sugar, if you have it.”

“Have a seat,” Jessica pointed to the small breakfast nook by the window with a view of the bay. She placed the cake on the table with two plates and forks.

When she returned with their coffee, Jessica sliced a piece of cake and tried to place it front of Felicity. “No, thank you,” Felicity waved off the cake. “The guys made two, and it will leave more for the kids.”

“It was very kind of you to bring this to me, but completely unnecessary,” Jessica said as she sat down. “I’m just glad I was there to help.”

Felicity reached into her purse and retrieved a yellow box. She slid it across the table to Jessica. “I picked up new EpiPens for Emily.”

“You didn’t have to do that, dear,” Jessica said, trying to push the medicine back to Felicity.

Felicity covered Jessica’s hand. “Please, I know how expensive they are. I remember what my mom went through to make sure we always had them. I used yours, please let me replace it.”

“Thank you. This is beyond kind of you,” Jessica said, setting the box aside.

“Well, I’m trying to butter you up for something,” Felicity admitted with a shy smile.

“Butter me up?” Jessica asked with confusion.

“I was on the team that reviewed all the scholarship applications. When we narrowed it down to our top twenty candidates, I did some additional research for Mr. Queen. Background stuff mostly. I saw that you worked for O’Neal’s as an assistant to Mr. Dillon for twenty-two years,” Felicity said.

“Yes, but I had to stop working when my Sam got hurt,” Jessica said.

“I’m sorry for your loss. Your husband seemed like a good man and Matthew’s essay about him, well, it made me cry.” Felicity squeezed Jessica’s hand before returning it to her own coffee mug.

“Thank you. It’s been hard, but not as hard as it’s been on our kids – the boys are taking it especially hard.” Jessica wiped at her eyes with her napkin. “I can’t tell you what the scholarship means to us. David and Aaron have been talking about dropping out of school to work on their dad’s old crew. Sam wanted more for them. He didn’t want them out on the boats – it’s hard and dangerous work.”

“That’s partly what I wanted to talk to you about,” Felicity said, pulling out an envelope from her purse. “These are scholarships for David, Aaron, Amanda, and Emily. Two are from the Queen Foundation. Two are from the Rebecca Foundation. There’s some paperwork you will need to fill out, but the scholarships have been fully funded.”

“I appreciate this, I really do, but it’s too much. I just did what anyone would do in my situation,” Jessica said, her hand shaking over the envelope.

“Maybe, that’s true, but you were my hero the other night and your Sam was a hero for a stranger too. Oliver, Tommy, and I want to say thank you to you and your family. It’s what they created their foundations for – to help the people of this city. Both foundations have money earmarked for the victims of the Undertaking and Siege – including their families,” Felicity explained. She knew how hard it was to accept help. It was hard to explain to the guys how a sense of shame can be tied to poverty or a financial set back. Felicity and her mom never liked to ask anyone for help, even when they desperately needed it. She wanted the LeRoys to accept the help being offered to them. It wasn’t an offer made from pity. It was an offer made with gratitude. “I would also like you to consider something else – you can say no, it won’t impact the scholarships – they belong to the kids.”

“What?” Jessica asked, not taking her eyes from the envelope that sat between them on the table.

“I met Mr. Dillon once. He seemed like he would’ve been a tough man to work for,” Felicity said casually.

Jessica chuckled, “Mr. Dillon was all bark and no bite. He had a lot of tough men working for him and he didn’t want anyone to know he was a gooey marshmallow on the inside. He was always good to me – gave me three months paid time off when each of the kids were born. It was hard when he passed. The company kept me on, but it wasn’t the same.”

“Have you thought about going back to work?” Felicity asked.

Jessica sighed. “Not many companies want to hire a woman in her fifties.”

“I want you to come and work for Oliver Queen,” Felicity said. “I’m moving on to a new role and he needs an executive assistant who will keep him in line. Any person who could handle Mr. Dillon and raise five children should be able to handle Oliver. He needs someone who is patient but has a firm hand. He has terrible time management skills, but he’s a good person and he’s kind. I give him a hard time, but he’s a very good boss.”

“Felicity, I’m flattered, but I was a secretary in a canning factory. I wore jeans and rubber boots to the office. I came home smelling like fish. Queen Consolidated is out of my league. I would embarrass Mr. Queen and myself,” Jessica said, twisting a napkin in her hand.

“Oliver Queen was kicked out of four colleges before he got stranded on an island for five years. I grew up on the wrong side of the tracks in Las Vegas. My mom was a cocktail waitress. Oliver never cared where I came from. Don’t believe everything you read in the tabloids. None of what they say about him is true,” Felicity said in a rush. “He appreciates people who work hard, are loyal, and kind of heart.”

Jessica smiled knowingly. “I saw him when he rushed into the bathroom. He wasn’t looking for his executive assistant.”

Felicity had no doubt that she and Oliver had revealed the truth about themselves to the woman who had saved her life. Near death experiences have a way of knocking down carefully erected walls. “Jessica, I think you’re exactly who Oliver and I need in this role and I think we are who you and your family need. I’m going to trust you and your family with a very big secret. I want you and your family to come to dinner tomorrow night. Spend time with Oliver. If you don’t think you can be his right hand, we will wish you well and the scholarships are still yours.” Felicity reached across the table and squeezed Jessica’s hand. “Please think about it. I have a good instinct about people, and I know I’m right about this being a good match – for all of us.”

“Excuse me,” Amanda said as she entered the kitchen with her siblings trailing behind her. “Which bakery did you say you got this from?”

Felicity turned to face the teenagers. “I didn’t get it from a bakery. Oliver and Tommy baked it. Mostly Tommy, he’s more the baker, but Oliver helped.”

Amanda and Emily looked at each other and their jaws dropped. Amanda breathily asked, “Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn made the cake?”

Felicity laughed as she watched the girls blush. “Yes.”

“They are so hot,” Emily said, before she slapped her hand over her mouth.

“What do you know about hot guys?” Aaron asked.

“I’m fourteen,” Emily said, standing up straight with her hands on her hips.

“Exactly,” Aaron said. “You shouldn’t know anything about hot guys – plus, they’re old.”

“Aaron,” Jessica admonished, “thirty isn’t old.”

“Oliver isn’t thirty – yet,” Felicity said, trying her best not to laugh.

“Does Oliver really drive a motorcycle to work?” Matthew asked. “The papers always show him on his motorcycle.”

“More often than he should,” Felicity said, “but since he’s always running late, it helps navigating through heavy traffic.” When she saw the look of horror on Jessica’s face, she continued, “Which is very, very dangerous and not something anyone should ever do.”

“Are they nice? They look like they’re nice,” Amanda said with a dreamy sigh. “Tommy has a very nice smile.”

“They are very nice, and Tommy does have a nice smile – it’s the dimples,” Felicity said with a wink. “I’ve taken up enough of your Saturday.” She pulled another envelope from her purse.

“Not another envelope,” Jessica said with alarm.

“Just the basics about the position, the salary, and benefits. Also, our address and my phone number. Discuss it with your family,” Felicity said, placing the envelope on the table. “It was very nice meeting everyone. I hope I see you again.”

Jessica showed Felicity to the door and helped her into her coat. “I do hope you’ll come to dinner tomorrow night – six o’clock.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Jessica said, giving Felicity a hug. “It’s like the universe sent me three angels.”

“Wow,” Matthew said as Felicity closed the front door behind the LeRoys. “Our whole house would fit in the entryway.” He turned slowly, eyes on the chandelier hanging above the round marble entryway table.

“Look, ma,” Emily said, pointing to the large vase of flowers on the entryway table. “Are they real?” she whispered, her hand reaching to touch.

Jessica grabbed Emily’s hand and lowered it to her side. “What did I say about touching things?”

“Sorry,” Emily said, staring at her feet.

The LeRoys all looked nervous and Felicity never wanted anyone to feel nervous entering her home. The family had been through so much already. The last thing Felicity wanted was for a meal at her home to become one more thing the family had to endure. She looked around her home and tried to remember the first time she walked into the Queen mansion and what that had felt like. It had been unreal. She couldn’t believe the size of the mansion or how expensive everything looked. It had felt intimidating and fundamentally unfair that one family could have so much when other families struggled to maintain the necessities like food and shelter.

Tommy had spared no expense when remodeling and decorating their home. The furnishings were tasteful and comfortable, but they were expensive and looked it. The floral arrangement on their entryway table was lavish and not at all a necessity. Fresh flowers were the one decadence Oliver had insisted on when they moved into their new home. He had them delivered weekly to adorn the entryway table in honor of Moira. Felicity had yet to become used to the beautiful flowers.

“They’re real,” Felicity said. “Not to get you in trouble with your mom, but they’re only flowers – go ahead and touch away.” She held out her hands. “Give me your coats.” As she hung up her coats she said, “The first time I went to the house Oliver grew up in, I was terrified I was going to break something, and Mrs. Queen was going to take it out of my paycheck.”

“Did you break anything?” Emily asked, looking around anxiously.

“Much to everyone’s surprise, I never broke anything, but I always managed to put my foot in my mouth around Mrs. Queen. I always seemed to say the wrong thing, no matter how hard I tried not to.” Felicity closed the closet door. “Let’s go see what the guys have cooked up for us.”

Felicity led everyone into the kitchen where Tommy and Oliver were putting the final touches on some appetizers. “LeRoys meet Oliver and Tommy. Oliver and Tommy, this is Jessica, Aaron, Amanda, Emily, Matthew, and David.”

“Welcome,” Tommy said with a large smile. “We’re so happy you could come.”

“Thank you,” Oliver said to Jessica, holding her hand between his. “We are so grateful that you helped our Felicity.”

Tommy kissed Jessica’s cheek. “Thank you. Felicity is everything to us.”

Oliver and Tommy shook the children’s hands. When Tommy got to David, the teenager threw his arms around him and said, “Thank you for my scholarship.”

Tommy patted David’s back. “You’re welcome. You kids deserve it and we were happy to do it.”

“What can I get everyone to drink?” Oliver asked.

“I’ll have a beer,” Aaron said. Jessica gently swatted the back of his head. “Ow, ma.”

“What did I say about your best behavior?” Jessica smiled nervously at Oliver, “I’m sorry, he was trying to be funny. They’ll have water.”

Oliver laughed. “Don’t worry about it. Tommy and I cannot be shocked by teenagers.”

“We can do better than water, if you want. Help yourselves to whatever is non-alcoholic,” Tommy said opening the fridge. “Jessica, may I get you a glass of wine.”

“I’m having a glass of red,” Felicity said, when she saw Jessica hesitate.

“Yes, a glass of red would be nice,” Jessica said to Tommy. “Thank you.”

Felicity and Oliver put the appetizers out in the living room while Tommy got everyone settled with drinks.

“Why don’t you guys join us in the living room while your mom talks to Oliver,” Felicity said, gesturing them inside.

“A baby grand,” Aaron exclaimed with excitement as he rushed across the room. “Do you play?”

“I don’t, but Tommy does. It’s his,” Felicity said.

“Do you play?” Tommy asked.

“I do – I did,” Aaron said, the happiness falling from his face.

“He’s good,” Emily said with pride. “He was going to be a music major, but it’s not very practical. He sold his piano when dad got hurt.”

“Do you want to try it?” Tommy offered.

Aaron nodded eagerly. He looked at the glass in his hand and held it out to Tommy. Tommy took the glass and gave him a smile of encouragement. Aaron wiped his hands on his pants before he sat on the bench and lifted the lid. He took a deep breath, his fingers hovering over the keys. When he exhaled, his fingers danced across the keys and the living room was filled with the music of Rachmaninoff.

Tommy laughed with joy. “Emily, you undersold your brother. He’s not good, he’s great.”

Emily’s shoulders straightened and she smiled proudly at her brother.

David, Amanda, and Matthew weren’t showing any interest in Aaron’s piano playing. They were huddled in front of the table where many of Tommy, Oliver, and Felicity’s family photos were on display. Felicity joined them and Amanda startled. “Sorry, we should’ve asked.”

“You don’t need to apologize. We have them out to look at,” Felicity said. “Tommy’s big on putting photos around.”

Amanda pointed to a picture of Thea and Moira taken at the infamous acquittal Christmas party. “Thea Queen is so beautiful. What’s she like?”

Felicity picked up the frame and handed it to Amanda. “I think she’s very smart. She has incredible fashion sense. She’s very funny. Now, if you ask Oliver and Tommy, they will tell you she’s a brat who drives them crazy.”

“Sounds familiar,” David mumbled.

Amanda knocked her hip into her brother, “Hey.”

David picked up a frame with Oliver, Tommy, Roy, and Diggle at a Rockets’ game. “They like baseball.”

Felicity chuckled. One of the many things she had to get used to when she started living with two men was the amount of sports they consumed. It wasn’t just watching the games. It was watching shows about other people talking about sports. Felicity had never had any interest in sports of any kind. She was a mathlete in high school. Living with Oliver and Tommy had required learning a whole new vocabulary. She was never going to be a sports fanatic, but she had grown to enjoy baseball. “They like sports. They love baseball, especially the Rockets.”

“Is this you?” Matthew asked, picking up a picture of Felicity taken when she was at MIT. Her hair was a deep purple and she was wearing all her piercings.

“That’s me.” Felicity laughed when Matthew picked up the frame and held it up next to her face. His eyes moved back and forth. “I promise, it’s really me.”

“Ma would blow a gasket if you dyed your hair purple and got your eyebrow pierced,” Matt said to Amanda.

Amanda shrugged. “She was cool with the tattoo.”

“Oh, a tattoo. What did you get?” Felicity asked. “My mom wasn’t thrilled with piercings, but she’d blow a gasket if I got a tattoo.”

Amanda pushed up her sleeve and held out her wrist. The word, Home was comprised of numbers. She pointed to the letter “H”. “It’s mom and dad’s birthdays with their anniversary. The other letters are our birthdays.”

Felicity found the tribute to Amanda’s family moving. Loss had a way of crystalizing what was important. The LeRoy children seemed to realize how important they were to each other. They reminded her of Oliver, Tommy, and Thea. “It was just me and my mom when I was growing up. I always wanted a sister or a brother.” She gestured to the table covered in pictures of Tommy, Oliver, Thea, Roy, Diggle, Lyla, Grace, Sara, Walter, Donna, Robert, Moira, and Rebecca. “I didn’t know what it was like to have a big family until I moved to Starling.”

“Sometimes, you have to find your family,” Amanda said putting the photo of Thea and Moira back.

“Is it all right if I eat something?” Matthew asked, eyeing the food on the coffee table.

“Please, help yourselves. I’m starving too,” Felicity said, leading them to the food.

“Did you make this?” Amanda asked.

“Luckily for you, I did not. I can’t cook. I’m beyond bad at it. Oliver and Tommy do all the cooking around here,” Felicity said. Noticing the teens eyeing the furniture nervously, she tossed a couple of throw pillows onto the floor and sat in front of the coffee table. With a look of relief, David, Amanda, and Matthew sat down with her. “Everything is home made and delicious,” she leaned forward and whispered, “except the pigs in a blanket. I got them at the grocery store - they are my absolute favorite.”

Aaron stopped playing when he realized his siblings were eating. “There won’t be anything left,” he explained to Tommy.

Tommy, Emily, and Aaron joined them on the floor. “A living room picnic is Felicity’s favorite. So, what are we talking about?”

“How much Felicity loves your cooking,” Matthew said around a mouthful of hot dog.

Tommy watched Felicity take a bite of a pig in a blanket and shook his head. “She would rather eat hot dogs than a mushroom tarte.”

“Not true. The mushroom tarte is delicious – you should all try one,” Felicity held up the dish holding the mushroom tartes. When all five siblings reached for one, she pulled it back. “Other than Emily’s shellfish allergies, is there anything else we need to be worried about?”

“We eat everything,” Matthew said, “except shellfish.”

Felicity moved the dish back within reach of the teens and they pounced. “Your mom’s grocery bill must be huge,” Tommy said with a grin.

“The boys are bottomless pits,” Emily said as she nibbled on her tarte. “This is delicious.”

“Thank you,” Tommy said as he held out the dish with the pigs in a blanket.

Emily blushed and took two small hot dogs from the plate.

Tommy talked to the LeRoy children about school, the Rockets’ chances of going to the World Series, music, and sailing. Felicity answered questions they had about working for Queen Consolidated and Oliver. The kids had finished the last of the appetizers and were all laughing about Felicity’s first time on the Sunnybrook when the doors to the kitchen opened. Everyone turned towards Oliver and Jessica as they entered.

“Do you have a job?” Matthew asked hopefully.

“I told Mr. Queen that I am willing to shadow Ms. Smoak for six weeks, and if we all think I’m a good fit for the job, I will happily accept.” Jessica put her hands up in caution as her children looked like they were about to stand up and cheer. “Let’s not count our chickens yet. It may not work out.”

“It’s going to work out,” Matthew said with certainty. “Dad’s keeping an eye out for us.”

“I hope you guys are hungry. I’ve been smoking ribs all day,” Oliver said. “I’m going to check on them.”

Felicity followed Oliver out onto their patio. “You like her?”

“I was inclined to like her – she saved your life,” Oliver said as he removed a rack of ribs from the smoker and placed them on a tray, “but yes, I like her. I think you’re right. She’s no nonsense. The executive team and board won’t be able to run over her. I think she’ll be able to keep me on schedule. She’ll never replace you, but I think she’ll work.” He closed the lid of the smoker and folded his arms across his chest. “I told her about us – about the three of us. She was surprised but took it in stride. She agreed to sign an NDA before she leaves the house tonight. She wants the kids to sign one too – she thinks they’ll catch on after spending time with us. I told her we’ll play it by ear.”

Felicity pulled on Oliver’s arms until he allowed them to hang by his sides. She took his hands, “I know change is hard for you and that losing me to Applied Sciences is going to be an adjustment for you, but I want you to know that I’m grateful that you believe in me enough to give me this opportunity and for letting me go when I know you don’t want to.”

Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity’s waist. “Not having you boss me around all day is going to be hard. Having you with me makes me believe I can do anything, but no matter how hard this is going to be, I know that putting you in charge of Applied Sciences is right for you and for the company. You’re going to do great things, and Mrs. LeRoy is going to keep me in line. I don’t want you worrying about me – as much as that’s possible.”

“I love you.” Felicity stood on her toes and pressed her lips to Oliver’s.

Oliver kissed her back. “I love you.”

“Let’s get these ribs inside before they get cold,” Felicity said, “and those kids start eating the furniture.”

“Five kids,” Oliver said with a chuckle. “How does anyone have five kids and stay sane?”

Felicity laughed. “I know, right? Five kids is the definition of crazy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.
> 
> I am going to try and continue regular postings despite a corporate audit of my group beginning tomorrow. The audit will be going on through October, so I'll be working lots of late nights and weekends. I'm going to try and keep writing for my own sanity.
> 
> ***** SPOILER SEASON 8*******  
> I am beyond excited that Tommy will be back in Season 8. The pictures of Stephen and Colin together made me smile.  
> ******END SPOILER*********
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
